The invention relates to a method according to the preamble of claim 1.
The invention also relates to a system according to claim 12.
The invention generally relates to control, guidance and warning systems for people which guide, control and warn people with audio sources, particularly with successively arranged audio sources.
Various systems are known for guiding people in dangerous situations, such as in cases of fire, to the emergency exits of different buildings or ships. These are various visual means to indicate desired routes, such as emergency exit lights or emergency exits indicated otherwise, e.g. by reflector paint or tape.
For instance, guide lights are known in which light sources have been fastened successively in the shape of a strip. The light sources of the strip are arranged to turn on in a hazardous situation and to illuminate the exit. Many targets, such as hotels or passenger ships, have defined exits in emergency situations which people should follow when being evacuated. Often in emergencies, people do not act as designed and follow the predefined exit routes. This could have a number of reasons. It is possible that people do not notice possible emergency exit routes and signs guiding to them. Furthermore, people mostly prefer using routes they know in emergencies. On the other hand, a predefined exit can in a case of fire be impossible to follow due to the location of the fire, whereby known solutions might control in the wrong direction or even towards the fire.
A further disadvantage of typical systems based on visual signals for controlling, guiding and warning people is the fact that they cannot control people the ability of whom to sense visual signals has been temporarily or permanently impaired or who have no ability at all to sense visual signals. Furthermore, the conditions could be such, e.g. due to smoke formation, that visual signals are difficult to perceive.
An object of this invention is to provide a totally novel solution for a guidance, control and warning system by means of which the disadvantages of known solutions are avoided. Another object is to provide a system by means of which people, the ability of whom to observe visual signals has been impaired or is lacking, can be controlled as effectively as possible to a desired route, e.g. an emergency exit.